


Can We Index The X-Men?

by SereneSorrow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: AKA: 5 Times Coulson's Team Forgot to Index the X-Men, +1 Time they RememberedWhat happens when Peter Maximoff gets arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D.? Is it a good thing his family has a talent for prison breaks? Magneto gets to return the favor.An AU Crossover of X-Men: Days of Future Past taking place during the beginning of Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 3.





	1. Mission Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> I messed up canon a bit, basically, it's early/mid season 3, S.H.I.E.L.D. is still just finding/rescuing/recruiting Inhumans, although they still keep an Index of powered people like in season 1, but Fitz is still struggling with the brain damage from season 2, I had a reason for that but I didn't write it down, so now it's weird but I decided to stick with it... I don't know, might change it later...  
> Originally intended to be a 5+1 fic about the team finding it impossible to add the X-Men to the Index, but the idea got out of hand... and now I have a personal challenge to post something every day so I'm just going to start posting this as a multi-chapter work in progress.

     The sound of screeching metal rent the air as the whole base shook. Skye stumbled, Fitz caught Simmons before she could fall and May and Coulson looked around at the walls of the lab as dust and small pieces of the wall and ceiling clattered down. It felt like an earthquake and Mack glanced at Skye with suspicion but didn't ask if the shaking was her doing.

     “Woah, woah, guys it's the um, the-” Fitz stuttered, pointing a shaking hand at the computer screen displaying the security camera feeds to a number of containment modules.

     “The enhanced individual Yo-Yo's team detained seems to be in the epicenter of the disturbance. The module looks like it's tearing open from the outside.” Simmons finished for him.

     “Skye get down there, Mack find Yo-Yo, if the enhanced individual gets out of there he'll have his powers back and she's the only one who we know can stop him.” Coulson ordered.

     Coulson and May raced out of the room grabbing icers as they headed for the containment module. They were delayed climbing over and around collapsed sections of wall and dodging around fleeing personnel as everyone was being directed to more secure areas of the base.

    Skye, Yo-Yo and Mack and Coulson and May all got to the containment module at the same time, just as the enhanced boy climbed over the jagged edges of the walls. The room looked like a flattened tin can, layers of the containment material peeled back and exposed. He stumbled a bit over the edges as the base kept shaking and the man in the red helmet and cape from the White House caught him before he could fall. The boy grinned up nervously at his rescuer who turned to face the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. There was rage in the man's flinty blue eyes and a steel beam tore through the ceiling above them.

 

16 hours earlier:

     In the director's office the team, Coulson, May, FitzSimmons, Skye and Mack were gathered for an urgent mission briefing demanded by General Talbot.

     “Okay, as you all know, 16 hours ago the White House was attacked by enhanced individuals. The nature of the dispute between these enhanced men and women is still unclear, and we don't have any leads on their current whereabouts. Have there been any updates on tracking them?” Coulson asked, directing the question to Jemma and Fitz.

     “So far every witness who has been interviewed doesn't remember seeing any of these individuals during the attack, except those who saw a television broadcast replaying the video footage of the attack after they escaped the White House lawn who had a sense of déjà vu but couldn't accurately recall any details of their own experiences.” Jemma reported.

     “Alright, so we have no idea who they are, where they came from or where they went. What exactly are we supposed to do? Are we sure this isn't a wild goose chase?” Mack asked the room in general.

     “Actually, we do know where one of them came from. General Talbot has shared with us that the man in red recently escaped from incarceration in secret inside the pentagon. A sentence he was serving for a prior attack that Talbot feels is too classified to share details with us.” Coulson explained, shooting the screen displaying Talbot's video conference line a look of displeasure.

     “The Pentagon? Since when is there a secret prison in the pentagon?” Skye asked.

     “This was a special case, the man killed a reporter, a woman named Trina Porter, during an assassination attempt on Senator Wenham two years ago.” Talbot said from the screen. “With his, enhancement, it was the only place he could be held.”

     “Sir, you haven't given us any details on this individual, name, age, associates. It would be helpful to know, what exactly are his abilities? How exactly did he come by his enhancement?” Jemma inquired more respectfully than they generally agreed Talbot deserved.

     “He's not the one we're after right now. Presently all our avenues of search focusing on him specifically have run dry.” Talbot said cagily, obviously misdirecting them. “The only lead we have on any of this is on the breakout, there were witness descriptions of the men involved but only one of them led back to a criminal record.” Everyone turned to look as pictures popped up on the wall of screens behind them. “Peter Maximoff, lives just outside of D.C. With his mother, his twin and his younger sister, brought in for shoplifting mostly. The breakout is the biggest crime by far he's been tied to. Based on witness descriptions and descriptions of his previous crimes we have to assume he's enhanced as well.”

 


	2. Mission Execution

     They'd flown to D.C. so they had decided to walk to the house, since they could call a containment module if necessary. The neighborhood was normal, calm, and the house they were looking for fit right in with the others around it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary from the outside as Mack, Yo-Yo and Joey passed through the gate and up to the front door.

     It took a minute after they knocked for a frazzled woman to answer the door, looking as though she was in a rush to get back to something else. “Can I help you?” She asked as her eyes darted over the three of them.

     “Hello ma'am we'd like to speak with your son-”

     The woman, Marya Maximoff, sighed heavily and turned back to the house. “Peter! The cops are here again!” The screen door banged shut behind her as she disappeared back into the house leaving the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents peering into the dark house uncertainly. There was no apparent response to her call, no one else showed up at the door, so Yo-Yo pulled the screen door open again and stepped inside.

     “Whoa, hold up, you're not just going to walk right in?” Mack asked, pulling her aside just past the door.

     “We have a job to do here, Joey, go around back and make sure Peter isn't running. Mack, come on.”

     “Peter runs a lot.”

     Yo-Yo and Mack turned to a little girl with bright green hair sitting in front of the television. “Hey sweetie, is Peter your brother?” Mack asked, kneeling down in front of her as she nodded to answer his question.

     “Is Peter out running right now?” Yo-Yo asked over Mack's shoulder.

     “Peter's downstairs. He runs there too.” She said.

     Yo-Yo headed down the hall, peering through doorways to search for stairs as she heard Mack still talking to the girl. “So what's your name?”

     “Lorna.”

     “Do you like Peter?”

     “He's the best brother ever! He's a superhero!” She said excitedly.

     “Oh is he? I thought Superheroes kept their identities secret?”

     “He gots re-k-roo-ted by daddy's friends. They're superheroes too!”

     “Mack, I found the stairs.” Yo-Yo called back.

     “Okay sweetpea, I gotta go talk to your brother, you okay here?”

     “Yeah! The yellow bird is on TV!”

     Yo-Yo and Mack stepped into the basement to an unexpected sight. They'd been briefed on the kid being enhanced, but they weren't expecting to see him jumping from one end of a ping pong table to the other in time to effectively play against himself.

     “What the he- How is he doing that? Teleportation?”

     “Doingwhat?I'mnotdoinganything.Youseesomethingstrangehere?You'retheoneswhowantedtotalktome.” The words were barely distinguishable to Mack as Peter suddenly appeared next to him and in the next instant Mack's gun was in pieces on the ping pong table. “Thesearedangerousyouknow,mysistersareinthehouse.” Suddenly Yo-Yo caught Peter's arm as he was reaching for her gun too.

     “That's enough, we need to talk to you about-” Yo-Yo started.

     “Whoa,how'dyoudothat?Peopledon'tusuallyseemecoming!”

     “That doesn't look like teleportation to me,” Mack stared at his disassembled weapon, “is he fast?” He asked Yo-Yo, wondering if she could see Peter move.

     “Not fast enough!” Yo-Yo declared, speeding up and twisting Peter's arm behind his back as she pulled the trigger on her own icer.

     “Heywhattheheck did you jussst do...” Peter asked, trailing off as he toppled over.

     “Joey call the containment module down we'll question him back at base.” Yo-Yo decided over the comms.

     “Is that really the best idea?” Mack asked her.

     “He just took your gun apart before you noticed he had it. I think we should use all the safety measures we have, that's what they're there for.”

     “Yeah alright, sounds like the best option.” Mack agreed once he'd thought it through. He hefted Peter over his shoulder as Yo-Yo re-assembled his gun and they headed up the stairs.

     Lorna looked over at them as they started through the room and screamed.

     “Sweetpea, he's okay, we just need to-” Mack started, but was interrupted when the TV shot across the room at him.

     “PETER!” Lorna yelled again as decorations started rattling against the wall and pans and tableware started rattling in the kitchen behind them.

     “Lorna, calm down, we just need to talk to your brother about something, we've just got to take him for a little bit-” Yo-Yo was motioning for Mack to go on ahead as she approached Lorna carefully.

     “GET AWAY FROM HER!” Another girl shouted from the top of the stairs. A _wave_ of red lights swept through the room and over Yo-Yo and Lorna and suddenly Yo-Yo felt like she'd run a marathon, her heart rate picked up so fast that she didn't think she'd have time to take two steps between heartbeats. Lorna was suddenly floating in the air as objects flew off the walls and circled the room. Lorna was screaming as Yo-Yo and Mack ducked out the front door, Peter's twin sister Wanda thundering down the stairs after them.

     “LET GO OF MY BROTHER!” Wanda yelled, another sweep of red blurring Mack's feet and tripping him. He crashed to the ground, Peter spilling off his shoulder, and rolled to face the girl. He didn't have a weapon.

     Joey rounded the corner of the house and raised a hand, melting the Maximoff's mailbox into a rough sphere and sending it careening through the air at Wanda. Another flash of red diverted the sphere out of his control and it swerved past Wanda and away from the house. Yo-Yo fired her icer repeatedly, despite more waves of Wanda's hands preventing the shots from landing as Mack dragged Peter into the containment module.

     Wanda chased after them as she and Joey jumped into the module as well, and slammed a hand against the window as the doors closed, sending red light swirling around the whole module. The jets started up again and the module tried to claw into the air against the pull of red energy that shook the ride. The team ended up on the floor, trying to brace against the shaking as the module tipped to one corner when suddenly the module popped free of the red energy and shot into the sky twice as fast as it should have, plastering them to the floor.


End file.
